


In Flames, I Found You

by anonymousfriend27



Series: Prompts Aug/Sep/Oct [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fire, Fluff, Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousfriend27/pseuds/anonymousfriend27
Summary: Diego stopped, deflating slightly, Sparrow’s calm tone startling him out of his rant. “What’s the point of setting fire to the forest?” He asked.Sparrow turned to him with a mischievous smirk, opening their mouth to reply.“If you say ‘fun’, I will slap you, you little pyro.”[Response to the first prompt in my series of original stories. Reading anything else in the series isn't required.]
Series: Prompts Aug/Sep/Oct [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892869
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	In Flames, I Found You

##### Notes

Hello again! This is #1 of my prompts, and I'm only... 2 hours late! Achievement unlock >:3

I'm actually kinda attached to my characters so I might continue this one day, but maybe not. I haven't decided, and it definitely won't be until I'm done with prompts. Who knows, maybe they'll return _during_ the prompts.

Anyway, enjoy, happy reading!

* * *
    
    
    “Hey, Diego?” Sparrow called quietly. Diego started, and Sparrow chuckled, clearly having woken him up. The boat rocked slightly, lulling them both into relaxing again. The water stilled, a crisp breeze blowing, not too cold to be unpleasant, but slightly chilly. They snuggled a little closer to Diego, knowing the man wouldn’t mind the contact. His arm encircled Sparrow’s waist, and they were suddenly glad that they’d found a friend as openly affectionate as them, especially one in their… line of work.
    
    Diego was like an older brother to them, but far more outgoing than any of their biological siblings had been. He was always by their side, even when Sparrow was being- admittedly- idiotic. _That’s what friends are for,_ he’d muttered when he’d had to rescue Sparrow from a particularly… _interesting_ date they’d initiated online. And when they had turned up at his door, feverish and delusional, ranting about how Diego had to save him from the flesh-eating fish (a nightmare he’d never quite gotten over)? Sparrow had got a pat on the head, before being ushered into the man’s house and cared for for the next week.
    
    They were pretty sure they’d never meet anyone as kind.
    
    Well, as kind as someone who teased them about the aforementioned flesh-eating fish fear at least once a month could be. Apparently fever-Sparrow hadn’t been the most amicable guest, and Diego was dead set on using it against them…
    
    “Yeah, kid?” Diego murmured eventually, his shoulder firm, but yielding against their cheek as they leaned on him, “What’s up?”
    
    Sparrow sighed, smiling as they closed their eyes, “Today has been really nice, don’t you think?”
    
    Diego’s laugh was warm and friendly and full, and they grinned in response, revelling in the way his laughter rippled from his body to theirs, “We didn’t even do anything today.” He sat up carefully, and turned around to face Sparrow. Sparrow pouted, disappointed to lose a pillow as comfy as Diego, “I like spending time with you.”
    
    Ruffling their hair, he shook his head fondly, tutting slightly, “You’re so soppy, little bird.” They opened their mouth to respond, standing up, but stopped when their phone vibrated in their pocket, half-wishing they’d left it at home. 
    
    Sulkily, Sparrow pulled out their phone, eyes lighting up when they saw who the message was from. Happily, they plopped themselves back down, making the whole boat sway and Diego wobbled, gasping out an indignant shout as he gripped the seat.
    
    But Sparrow was in a world of their own, fingers moving in a blur as they tapped out their reply.
    
    **[Boyfriend <3]** Hey, hun, you coming over tonight? I’ve got snaaaacks >:)
    **[You]** staying with Di tonight. im out on the lake atm!
    **[Boyfriend <3]** Awww but I have SNACKS!! I bet Diego doesn’t have snacks…
    **[You]** idk i think he does actually… 
    **[Boyfriend <3]** That man is evil. Always stealing you from meeee!
    **[You]** he hasnt stolen anyone. youve got nothing to worry about from mr. my-life-is-too-dangerous-for-love
    **[Boyfriend <3]** Maybe if we get him a date I can finally have you to myself…
    
    Sparrow giggled, imagining wrestling Diego into a suit and tie and shipping him off to a romantic date in a fancy restaurant. They’d have fun dressing him up for sure, but they doubted Diego would appreciate it much. He looked so wrong in Sparrow’s mind without his unruly hair and casual shirt and jeans combo. 
    
    **[You]** i dont think setting him up is going to erase years of friendship
    **[Boyfriend <3]** But it might!
    
    Laughing again, Sparrow glanced up at Diego, feeling his eyes on them. He raised a questing eyebrow, and they snorted as the mental picture of Diego in a suit resurfaced. Rolling his eyes, the man turned back to staring out at the shoreline, seemingly distracted by something on land.
    
    **[You]** anyways i have to go Di’s looking all confused about something
    **[You]** im kinda worried hell think too hard and pull a muscle if i let him carry on
    **[Boyfriend <3]** Alright, hun, love you xx
    **[Boyfriend <3]** And keep an eye on Diego, we don’t want him to hurt himself.
    **[You]** haha love you too <3
    
    “What you looking at, Di?” Sparrow called, switching off their phone this time and shoving it into their rucksack, “You face has gone all gloomy!” Shifting to the other side of the boat, they stood beside Diego, who hadn’t acknowledged them at all. They followed his eyes, trying to catch whatever he was watching, “Diego, what’s so-”
    
    “There. Right on the edge of the water,” Diego interrupted, “That figure, they’re wearing something on their back, see?”
    
    “Oh…” Sparrow said, squinting to try and see further, “Oh…”
    
    “What is it? Can you see what they’re holding?”
    
    “That right there, is chaos,” they said, blinking blankly at the stranger, “Dangerous chaos. Who else is on the lake, Diego?”
    
    A thousand thoughts rushed through their head at once, but they silenced them, their only sign of any apprehension reduced a slight shake in their hands, which, of course, Diego noticed with a worried frown. “There’s probably no one else _on_ the lake, but five or so walking the route around around it and maybe ten or fifteen in the main building.”
    
    Sparrow shook their head. That was too many, far too many lives threatened, “I’m no weapons expert, Di, but I’d say that’s a flamethrower.”
    
    And just like that, as if the person had heard them, a burst of flames erupted from the device, dousing a tree in dancing, twisting light. And then another. And other. Someone screamed, the first civilian to spot the fire, and then another shouted something, their voice strained and afraid even if Sparrow couldn’t actually hear the words they said.
    
    “Why do we always get the crazies near us whenever we do anything nice?” Diego spat, “This is why I refused to make you one of those damn weapons! Whoever that is clearly doesn’t have any control of what they’re shooting it at-”
    
    “Or maybe they’re doing it on purpose.”
    
    Diego stopped, deflating slightly, Sparrow’s calm tone startling him out of his rant. “What’s the point of setting fire to the forest?” He asked.
    
    Sparrow turned to him with a mischievous smirk, opening their mouth to reply.
    
    “If you say ‘fun’, I will slap you, you little pyro.”
    
    Sparrow scoffed, but closed their mouth, definitely about to respond with ‘fun’.
    
    “You wouldn’t slap me,” they grumbled, “You’re too scared of what my boyfriend would do to you if I told him.”
    
    Diego shook his head but didn’t deny it, and they took that as a victory. The fire had spread more, at least halfway around the lake and figure had stopped on the bank opposite to them, stance inviting a challenge. Like they were just waiting for Diego and Sparrow to come closer. 
    
    Perhaps they were. Sparrow traced the shoreline, noting where there were and weren’t trees. In minutes, their and Diego’s only way off the lake would be the sandy edge where the person was standing. There was barely anywhere else to land the boat safely regardless, and those trees would be burning for _days_ with that fire's intensity. 
    
    It was facing the stranger, or waiting it out on the boat.
    
    Sparrow’s heart beat a little more wildly, blood rushing past their ears are they tried to formulate a plan. There had to be something they could do. Of course, there was always the chance that the figure wanted nothing to do with them, but with the way their skin prickled with unease as the person stared at them, it seemed unlikely. 
    
    “I think that’s a liquid fuel tank, Sparrow, not gas like a lot of modern designs,” Diego told him, “It’s not a great choice given that they’re standing in the middle of a forest fire. Not that gas would be much better, but the canisters are much less liable to leaking onto their clothes.”
    
    And then it clicked, and they grabbed his rucksack, checking for the flask they were mostly certain they’d packed. Sparrow sighed in relief, thanking both Diego’s nerd-like knowledge when it came to weapons and their bad habits, tucking a small packet of matches into their back pocket.
    
    “Help me row towards them, Di,” Sparrow said suddenly as they grabbed the first set of oars. Diego turned to them, eyes wide. “It’s hardly the first time we’ve run into a fight, don’t look so shocked-”
    
    “No, it’s just- are you insane?!” Diego spluttered, “Why do you want to go closer to the fire-wielding maniac?”
    
    “Because it’s the only way out, they’re trying to trap us on the water.”
    
    Diego wheezed, and Sparrow tilted their head to the side, watching him with concern. Thirty seconds later, he sat down, brows furrowed and gaze empty. Another thirty seconds. 
    
    _“Are you insane?!”_
    
    “No,” they answered, turning away, “But if they trap us here, then we won’t be able to help anyone on land. We have to get past them to help those caught in the fire.”
    
    Sparrow’s shoulders stiffened as Diego laid a hand on their shoulder, and Sparrow tried desperately not to look around. If he saw their fear, then it would all become real, and Sparrow couldn’t let themselves doubt and cry until everyone was safe. It was their job, even if it was unofficial and secret. 
    
    They were no hero, but it had been a long time since they had let anyone undeserving suffer while they had the power to stop it. 
    
    “You’re trembling, little bird…” Diego said softly. Sparrow bristled, tensing up, “It’s okay to be afraid, you know.”
    
    Hunched over, they roughly shook their head, “Not right now! Please, Di, help me!”
    
    Anguish and barely concealed frustration had them gripping the oars harder, and they only just caught Diego’s grunt of agreement. Letting out a shaky deep breath, they smiled, straightening their back and quieting their heart.
    
    Someone yelled in terror off to the side of the boat, and Diego slid his oars into the water with a renewed sense of urgency, “So how are we getting out of this, kid?”
    
    “I have a solution,” they said confidently.
    
    “Thank goodness, care to elaborate?” 
    
    Sparrow hesitated, “It involves fire.”
    
    Diego’s answer was concise and instant, “Absolutely not.”
    
    “Why not? It’s our only chance!” They argued, “Besides, you don’t even know what I’m planning!”
    
    “Everything is already on fire!” Diego hissed back. Only a few metres from the bank now, they could both feel the heat radiating from the forest, the cracking of the burning wood as they neared the figure.
    
    “And?!” Sparrow countered, sweat breaking out on their forehead.
    
    “How is adding more supposed to help?”
    
    “Can you please stop trying to be smart and trust me?” They finally snapped, just as their oar dug into the gravel of the lakebed.
    
    “For the love of- _fine._ Where do you want me?” Sparrow could almost _feel_ Diego’s annoyance, but they still turned and smiled their most dazzling smile, Diego practically melting.
    
    After a moment, Sparrow watched his face fall into a scowl, “You need to stop doing that.”
    
    Sparrow laughed, “Never, but now’s not the time to discuss the fact that your biggest weakness is cute smiles-”
    
    “My biggest weakness is not ‘cute smiles’!” Diego yelled, “It’s just that yours is-”
    
    “You’re not making this better for yourself…” Sparrow pointed out, “And you’re on rescue duty. Get anyone stuck outta here as fast as you can.”
    
    “I don’t like leaving you alone, Sparrow, and not with someone so unknown.”
    
    “I’ll be fine,” they insisted, taking a moment to squeeze Diego’s hand. He looked down at their entwined fingers, and Sparrow could see his resolve waver. With their other hand, they lifted Diego’s chin gently, making him meet their eyes, “You know I’m more than capable of looking after myself.”
    
    Dropping his chin and untangled their hands, they splashed into the water at the edge of the shore, sloshing through the shallow water. It sunk unpleasantly into their shoes, and they wiggled their toes to help the cold pass between them quicker, making the bottom of their cargo trousers heavy.
    
    Sparrow grabbed the rucksack, quickly pulling out the flask. Diego eyed it suspiciously, “Why did you bring your emergency fire-making supplies to our nice day out on the lake?”
    
    “Because people keep being dumb.”
    
    Shrugging with an exasperated sigh, Diego launched himself onto shore ahead of them, rushing into the flames without a moment more of thought. He wasn’t one to be impulsive, and Sparrow trusted him not to run into something he couldn’t get out of. He’d be okay. Totally fine.
    
    Bouncing on the balls of their feet, they approached the figure, stopping to place the flask on the floor, “Hello!”
    
    Sparrow waved halfheartedly, “I’m Sparrow, then scruffy guy running madly into the fire is my best friend, Diego. Do you wanna tell me why you’re burning down a forest?”
    
    No answer. In fact, no response at all. “Um… okay. Why don’t I try and defuse this tension between us, and maybe you’ll be able to…” Sparrow pointed to the flamethrower, motioning to it unceremoniously, “Relax a bit…”
    
    _Okay, Sparrow, you’ve got this. Try and talk them down, get them to communicate with you. If they’re talking, then you get to control the situation._
    
    Still getting no response, they pressed on.
    
     “Well, as I said, I’m Sparrow and my pronouns are they/them. I’m nineteen and I have three brothers, two older and one younger. Do you have siblings?” They tried, grinning.
    
    Another failed attempt at getting them to talk. The smile dropped from their face.
    
    Stepping a closer still, kicking the flask along with them, they neared the stranger, cautiously as though not to startle them. They had dark hair, almost the same shade as Sparrow’s, but it was longer and straighter, much more smooth and controlled than theirs. Their eyes were a dull grey, but the light of the fire shone in them, revealing flecks of green and blue in their irises.
    
    There was something so familiar about them.
    
    Sparrow’s eyes widened, pulse racing, one breathless word passing their lips.
    
    “You.”
    

* * *

##### Notes

ahhh so that was fun and stressful and fun and... ahhhhh

So how do we feel about Diego and Sparrow? because I like them both-

As usual, it's 2am, the only time I can be productive ever, so if there's mistakes anywhere, go ahead and point them out. I'm not gonna shout at anyone for criticism, as long as its founded and constructive ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

This has been left purposely open to discussion and theories, but some things, even if not explicitly mentioned, _are_ implied. I know exactly what Sparrow's plan was... do you? ;)

Reviews make my day- well, more like my week... it's so nice to see when people are enjoying what you're writing, so even if it's just kudos, leave something behind to make your mark if you did enjoy yourself uwu

Prompts List: [Aug/Set/Oct Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073586)

Next Chapter: 2nd September

* * *


End file.
